Phantom of the Opera: Erik and Christine
by alwaysbebeautiful84
Summary: Christine realizes that she loves Erik. Upon leaving she puts herself in more danger then she thought she possible. Raoul will stop at nothing to get her back. Will Christine and Erik live to see their lives together begin?
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Phantom of the Opera...but I always wondered what would have happened if Christine had chosen Erik. So I decided to write my first fan fiction. This is what happened I think...

Christine walked down the catacombs of the basement of the Opera Populare. The treck made her remember the first time she was down here. Erik had looked at her with passion and love in his eyes. She could not get that image out of her head.

_Did I make the right choice?_ She thought. _Yes of course I did._

"Raoul," She reached out and tried to stop him.

"Yes," Raoul turned around. He had a 'we-need-to-keep-moving' look in his eyes.

Christine looked deep into Raouls eyes. She licked her lips. She could still taste Erik. She sighed happily. She leaned over and kissed Raoul. He took over the kiss making it passionate and deep. Christine pulled back. She had felt nothing.

"WHAT!" Raoul looked shocked.

Christine just looked at him. "I am sorry," she mouthed. "I love him" Raoul reached out, but his fingers grazed her arm.

"Christine!" He shouted

"I have to go" she hollared over her shoulder.

She rowed the small boat across the underground lake. When she reached Erik's lair she found it abandoned. The mirriors were broken. Erik's mask was held in Meg's hand.

"Meg! Where's Erik?"

"I don't know! He wasn't here when we arrived. Which is probably a good thing since all these people want to kill him."

Christine hurried around the world of unending night. She lit candles and called out his name.

"Christine?" a voice, muffled from behind a wall, called out to her.

Christine looked around her. No one else had appeared to have heard it.

"Erik?"

"Christine?"

Christine began to look through all the corners. She could hear him. She could feel him. He was here. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves. They never heard him calling for her. If she could keep it that way maybe she too could disappear.

"Erik where are you? Oh Erik."

"Look at your face in the mirrior...I am there inside." Christine gave a small smile in the mirrior. She should have known.

She walked over to the mirrior. Looking into it she saw him. He reached out and brushed her hair from her face. She walked forward and soon found herself in a dark damp hallway. Standing in front of her was Him. She reached out and touched his face lightly. He placed his face over hers closing his eyes.

"Oh Erik" she wiped a tear from her eyes. "I love you."

"I knew you would come back. I love you." He touched her face. She closed her eyes. He leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back. She made him happy.

She could not believe that she had come back to him. She never should have left him. She knew that now. He never did anything that could hurt her. Raoul had placed her in deaths pathway. Making her perform that opera. She let go of all her thoughts as Erik swept her up in his strong arms.

"We need to go. They will find us." They took off down the hallway. Erik leading the way with a torch.She smiled. She was finally happy. She was with the man she loved.

Raoul walked the rest of the way out of the catacombs alone. He could not figure out what had happened. _What does Erik have that I dont? I have money. I could give her a life she only dreamed of. What happened here. I should have the girl. I should have won in this. _He brushed a lock of hair out of his face as he huffed. He would get her back. He knew he would.

Erik grabbed Christines hand as she followed him. He knew Raoul would be trying to get her back. He needed to protect her. He didnt know where to begin. They had to leave France.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik thought that maybe staying in France would be a good idea at least while he and Christine thought things out. He knew she would be scared. He would have to keep them below the city line. Raoul was rich and powerful. He would have people looking for them. Erik couldnt bear the thought of losing Christine again.

Once they got far enough from the Opera house Erik found a decent place for them to stop for the night. After it was dark Erik stole into the night for some food and blankets. He was good at staying in the shadows. He managed to get enough provisions for them to survive a few days underground. When he got back Christine was already asleep. She looked so beautiful curled up in a corner. He wished he could give her a better life right off the bat. _I will someday...I will give her the life she deserves. _He promised himself. He covered her with a blanket and leaned against the cold stone wall of the sewer. He had to keep watch.

Christine dreamed of Eriks loving her. Him kissing her all over her body. She moaned in her sleep.

Christine woke with a start.

"Erik!" She scrambled toward him. He was awake and wrapped his arms around her.

"SHhhhh...calm down sweetheart. It is ok. I am here. I wont let anything happen to you. Shhhh" Erik stroked Christine's hair and whispered in her ear. Soon Christine's body went limp. Her breathing slowed.

"Erik? Are we going to be ok?"

Erik knew he could not lie to her. He did not want to scare her either.

"Don't worry about anything. Let's just get going." He handed her a piece of bread and took the blankets and folded them up.

They traveled in silence. They walked until Erik thought they could stop for a while.

Christine sat down on one of the blankets and picked up an apple. She bit into it and looked at Erik.

"We can't live like this forever. We are going to have to settle somewhere. What are we going to do?"

"I dont know. Do you think it is safe for us to remain in France? Should be go somewhere else?"

Christine thought for a moment. She hadnt thought of leaving France. She didnt know where they could go. She had no family and her father was buried here. Still staying here was a bad idea too. Raoul was bound to try and find her. He did not look happy when she had taken off.

Raoul was holed up in his study.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM? THEY ARE DOWN BELOW THE STREETS YOU MORON! CHECK THE DAMN SEWERS! AND DONT COME BACK UNTIL YOU FIND **HER** AND **HE** IS DEAD."

"Yes sir..." a small meek man slunk out the door.

"I will find you Christine, my love. I will have you if it takes the rest of my life. You can't hide forever. And Erik can't live forever. I love you. And you know you love me." Raoul laughed and leaned back in his chair. _Sometimes it is good to be rich._ He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Christine thought maybe leaving France would be best, but she did not say anything out loud. She could not bear the thought of leaving. She had hoped to raise her children here. If she stayed in France would she live to bear children?

"Erik I don't know if I could leave. Lets just stay here for a while. Maybe Raoul will give up and we can start our lives here."

"Do you really believe that?" Erik looked at her skeptically.

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"I am just scared. I didn't think this would happen. I love you Erik." She snuggled in next to him. "I dont want to lose you again."

Erik kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him feeling her warmth.

"You never lost me." he whispered into her ear.

Christine sighed. She felt so safe with him. She never thought she would feel this way again after her father died. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. A slow smile spread across her face.

Erik spread a blanket out. They laid down on it. Christine snuggled next to him. He held her close. He raised her head and kissed her deeply. Christine kissed him back. Her arms found their way around his neck pulling him into her. Erik pulled back and kissed her neck.

"Oh Christine" he whispered in her ear.

Christine moaned as Erik kissed her neck, nibbled her hear and ran his hands over her body. She loved the way butterflies flew in her belly when he placed a hand on her. Electricity shot through her body when he kissed her. She ran her hands over his chest. Her fingers fumbled over the buttons of his shirt. She cursed silently. She kissed him deeply. She wanted him.

"Are you OK?" Erik asked when he felt Christine's body tense up.

"Yes fine" Christine answered. "I am just finally getting what I wanted. Just a little nervous. That's all."

Erik hugged Christine close. "Relax. Just be yourself." He kissed her lips.

As Erik slipped her dress off, Christine let her mind go. He softly ran his finger tips down her arms causing her to shiver with delight. Erik met with no resistance from Christine as he slide off her stockings. Christine hinted for a kiss with a sensual moan of ecstasy. Erik gave in to her will and began kissing her like she had never been kissed before. All of Christine's doubts and fears as of late just melted away till she was caught up in the feeling of the moment. She gripped his shirt pulling him close...when she felt his chest she pulled back his shirt. She ran her fingers down his chest. His scent filled her. She closed her eyes in pure delight. She pulled him close again as he unhooked her corset. A small giggle escaped her lips as he cupped her breasts in his hands.

"You are so beautiful." Erik whispered.

"Thank you." Christine bent her head back as Erik kissed her neck. "I want you so bad"

"I want you too," Erik replied. He ran his hands up her body. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He breathed her in filling himself with her scent. He could not hold back any longer. He slid his hand up her thighs.

"Oh Christine." he breathed. He slid off his pants. He had to have her. He removed her pantaloones.

Christine arched her back in pleasure. She slid on top of him and situated herself. She gasped with pleasure as the slid down and he entered her. It felt amazing. Christine leaned down and kissed him lightly. She sat up as Erik grabbed her hips. His touch sent chills down her spine. She supressed a shudder.

Erik arched his back pushing himself farther into her. She moaned. Erik smiled. She looked amazing. Sexier then ever. He ran his fingers through her dark curly hair. She gasped with pleasure.

Christine rocked her hips hard. Her body temperature rising with each movement. She pushed down harder. Erik pushed up. The friction almost became more then they could bear. At the same time they reached out for each other. The climax was sensationable. They kissed like they would never see each other again. Like it was all over for both of them.

Christine started to cry. She was so happy. She buried her head into Eriks shoulder. Erik put his arms around her. He held her close. He did not understand why she was crying. She didn't either. They held each other till they fell asleep.

Raoul looked at the map in his study. He had worked his way along the sewers of the Opera House. He would find them sooner or later. He had men in every tunnel of the sewer. One of them was bound to find them. It was just a matter of time.

"Sir...we have reason to believe we found them. They are heading north..." thesamesmall meekman started.

"Well why are you talking...get moving. Get my fiance back." He never turned from his map. He started looking at the north bound pipes. If they had only been traveling for two days then they cannott be very far. He estimated on his map that they should only be about a mile or two up the way. He turned away from the map. Walking to his cabnet he picked up his jacket.

"Sometimes if you want anything done right...you have to do it yourself." He opened the door and pulled out his winchester rifle.


	4. Chapter 4

Raoul arrived at the Opera house within minutes. He had not bothered to conseal the gun. He was not to worried about anyone saying anything. He busted down the wood that covered the door. Meg met him at the door.

"Raoul sir? What are you doing here? Where is Christine? Sir?"

Raoul pushed past her. He did not need any petty conversations. _Silly child. Asking me where Christine is. _He brushed past a few others. Everyone questioning him as to the whereabouts of their leading lady. No one noticed the gun in his hand.

"Ahh...Viscount. How wonderful to see you. Where is Christine? Are the two of you happy? Sir?" Andre was pushed aside as Raoul started down the stairs toward what had been Erik's Lair. "Was that a gun?"

Raoul walked down the sewer pipes. He had walked for about two hours when he came across an apple core.

"Ahh...at last. They did come this way. Don't worry my sweet. I am coming for you." he tucked the apple core into his pocket and kept going. Slowly he raised his hand to the level of his eyes.

Christine awoke to the sloshing of the water. "Erik, wake up." She shook him gently. "Erik, honey, wake up"

Erik groggly rubbed his eyes. He could not remember sleeping so deeply. He shook his head and splashed some of the mirky water on his face. He began to pull on his clothes. Christine followed suit.

_I wonder if she is thinking about last night? She never said anything about it. She was amazing. Our bodies just seemed to fit together so well. The way they molded together. She was made for me._

"You were amazing Christine. You looked so beautiful." Erik had to kiss her lips. "Good morning my love."

"YOUR LOVE!" a voice bellowed.

"It's him. OOoo I know it." Christine grabbed Eriks arm. "Come on let's go."

"Let her go you monster." Raoul ended that sentence by firing off his gun. He narrowly missed Erik.

"Raoul...Stop. Don't kill him."

"Shut up you fool. How could you leave me like that. Make me look bad. I went home alone. Everyone was expecting you. What was I supposed to say...she dumped me for a deformed maggot?" Raoul walked toward Christine. "I am sorry. I am just so happy to see you're alive. I have been worried about you."

Christine backed into Erik's waiting arms. "No...Raoul. Don't. I have made my choice. You're going mad. Leave us alone. Let us live in peace. We love each other. You never loved me."

"What are you talking about. Of course I loved you. I still love you. I only wanted what was best for you. I always did. I always will."

Christine could see the anger in Raoul's eyes. Nothing was going to get him to leave them alone. Christine feared for Erik's life. She did not know how she was going to get him to understand that it was over for them. _I have to do somthing. I have to protect Erik. Raoul is going to kill him. And quite possibly me. _Christine slowly walked toward Raoul.

Erik's eyes went wide as Christine walked slowly away from him. She looked so vulnerable. He did not know what to do. He wanted to reach out and hold her back, but he knew he had could not. She knew what she was doing.

Raoul held his arms out as Christine walked toward him. She stopped just short of his reach. "Put the gun down now." He snapped back to reality. He held the gun tight in his hands. He aimed at Erik. This time he was going to get him. Christine raced back and stood in front of Erik. "You shoot him and you shoot me too."

"Well if I can't have you...no one can." Raoul cocked the gun.


	5. Chapter 5

Christine's heart jumped into her throat. Raoul looked serious. She stared into the barrel._ He wouldn't shoot us would he? _Her mind raced. _I am actually going to die._

Erik's eyes lit up with terror. _I knew I should have killed him when I was gicen the chance. _He wrapped his armes around Christine's waist.

Christine gripped Eriks arms. _I have to do something. How can I get Raoul to put the gun down? _

Raoul stared at the fear in his captives eyes. This was not the way he had planned it, but Christine had given him no choice. He turned the gun onto Erik.

"Say good bye to your precious Angel of Music."

Two shots rang out in the dark.

Erik pulled Christine to the ground.

"Stay low. He doesn't want to kill you. He would have done it already." Before she could respond he disappeared into the shadows.

"Do you think you can hide from me? Raoul bellowed. "I will find you."

"You sound so confident." Erik sneered. "Would you really want to kill me? It would break Christine's heart."

Raoul started walking in circles. Where had he disappeared to. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"When are you going to realize I have the advantage. I lived in these sewers for most of my life."

Raoul looked for the source of the voice.

"Come show yourself coward."

"Coward?" Erik snickered. "You're calling me a coward?"

"Erik come on. Let's just go." Christine begged into the darkness. "Forget about him."

"Christine...Christine..." Raoul whispered turning his attention to her.

"Leave her alone." Erik's voice pierced the darkness. "It is me you want."

"You can't protect her. She will come back to me. She will realize that I can provide the life she needs." Raoul began to walk around the sewer. He waved the gun around him pushing it into dark caverns. He hoped Christine would give herself away.

Erik reached out and tapped Raoul on the shoulder. Raoul whirled around. Erik had disappeared into the shadows. Raoul stared into the darkness. He fired the gun into the dark once more.

"Keep that up and your going to run out of bullets. Now wouldn't that just be bad." Erik laughed.

"Not if one of them hits you like they are supposed to." Raoul shot back.

"Did you come up with that on your own? Or did you have help?"

Raoul fired toward the ground just as Christine crawled out of her cover.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Christine screamed out in pain.

"Christine!" Erik and Raoul ran toward her.


	6. Chapter 6

Begin Authors Note...I understand that there were probably no hospitals like ours today back then. But in order for this to work I placed one there...End Authors Note

Erik dropped to Christine's side. His knee slid in the pool of blood. _OMG she is dead..._was the only thought that crossed his mind. He looked at her body and tried to find the wound.

Raoul pushed Erik out of the way. He layed his head down on her chest. "She is breathing."

Erik ripped off a strip of his shirt. "We have to stop the bleeding." He looked over the body. He grabbed her arm. The bullet had grazed her arm just enough to cause her to lose alot of blood. As he wrapped the cloth around her arm he looked at Raoul. "We gotta get her to a doctor."

Erik picked up the unconcious Christine. He started walking down the dark tunnel.

Erik looked at Christine as she lay in the hospital bed. He didnt know what had happened to Raoul. He didnt bother looking back as he walked away. That man had shot the only human he had ever cared about.

The doctor came into the room. Erik kept his back to the bed. Talking only when spoken too. He had been good at hiding his face when he brought her in. Keeping it hidden wasnt difficult once he was in.

"She is looking fine, Sir" the Doctor was saying. "She didnt lose as much blood as we had orignally thought. We want to keep her for over night once more. Run some tests. If she wakes up she will be free to leave in the morning."

"May I stay here with her?"

"Of course you may sir."

"I have just one request..."

"Yes sir?"

"Once visiting hours are over...No more doctors or nurses till morning. No disturbances."

"Yes sir...I will make sure."

"Thank you."

"We are gonna wheel her out for some more tests. Make sure her body isnt rejecting anything."

Erik listens to the squeak of the wheels as Christine is taken from the room. He walks away from the window and sits in the chair andwaits silently for her return.

A few silent days later the nurse wheels the bed back into the room. Erik gets up and stands with his face to the wall.

"Sir the doctor will be in soon. There is something he needs to discuss with you."

She turns to leave. Christine's eyes flutter open.

"Erik? Erik?"

"Christine..." His hand finds hers. "Oh Christine." He buries his face in her chest. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I will always be with you." She whispers into his hair."I love you."

The doctor walks into the room. "Sorry to break up the reunion" he says. "But I have some news for you both."

Erik and Christine become attentive.

"Is it good or bad?" Christine asks.

"Good news miss."

"What is it?" Erik questions the wall.

"M'am...You're with child."


	7. Chapter 7

Christine squealed with delight. "Oh Erik honey, did you hear? We are going to have a baby!"

Erik smiled weakly at Christine. He hoped her happiness was contagious. _Is it mine? Will it look like me? How will we be able to hide this? Moving her out of here will be harder. _His stomach fluttered with nerves as he reached over to grab her hand.

A few days later they left the hospital. Christine was on cloud nine thinking of baby names. "How about Robert Franklin for a boy? Or Adam Christopher?" She stopped to think. "Madaline Sophia or Elizabeth Michelle for a girl." She twirled around in the sunlight. Erik had to smile as he watched his wonderful soulmate glitter in the morning sun.

"Marry me..."

Christine stopped. Erik pulled a ring from his pocket and held it out to her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Christine I love you. Marry me."

Christine allowed Erik to slip the ring onto her finger. Her heart told her that she just did.

* * *

Around the corner from the happy couple Raoul scowled. He had heard the news and hoped the baby was his and not that monsters. This would be his chance to get his beloved back. He would have to bide his time. That could be difficult. He wanted her back now. Tonight. Time was of the essense. He had to come up with a plan to prove the baby was his.

_Would she leave knowing she is pregnate? Traveling would be difficult. They would have to lay low...Erik would want to go back to his lair in the Opera Hall. It would be the safest place for them. No one would expect them to return. No one but me. _

Raoul got sick of watching the happy couple. He spun around and headed back to his house. He had some scheming to take care of.

* * *

Back in the sewer pipes Erik and Christine plotted their next move. Erik knew the Opera Hall was a bad idea, but Christine and the baby needed a warm bed to sleep in. He knew that to be the best, and cheapest, place to go. Not to mention the safest.


	8. Chapter 8

Christine did not know what to think. Keeping up a happy face in front of Erik was getting harder. _What if the baby is Raouls? What if it isn't? What if..." _Her mind swarmed with worries. She thought about trying to kill the child.

"No…Erik wouldn't like that idea." She thought aloud.

"I wouldn't like what idea? Erik asked coming out of the shadows. He had been away for some hours looking for a safe haven for his new wife and unborn child. The search had been fruitless. This was going to be hard. The Opera house was looking better and better. He had to continue.

"Oh nothing honey. Just thinking of baby names. Was thinking about naming the child after you. You are the father after all." _I hope._

_I hope. _Erik had no idea he and Christine had the same worries. _All I can do it wish. After all…She wasn't with that monster all that long._

_

* * *

_

Raoul sat in his office staring up at the moon. The stars glittered in the night sky. His mind slowly slipped into thoughts of Christine. He thought back to that night with her. The scent of her, thefeel of her, and theway her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. These thoughts began to give him an errection. He quickly banished the thoughts from his mind. He decided to call it a night.

_Victoria will do tonight. _He thought. _But soon SHE will be here to tend to my needs._

_

* * *

_

Erik lay on the cement floor of the pipe. His thoughts were choatic. What was the possibility of the baby being his? Would Christine have told him if it wasnt his? She was far enough along for it to be his. He had finally just given up on sleep.

* * *

Christine tossed and turned.

_What if the baby came out looking like Raoul. What if it looked like Erik? Whos is the father of my baby? Will Erik love it if it is Raouls? Should I tell him how I feel about it? What if I just give birth to it then leave it? I cant do that. Oh...what am I going to do? Erik must be so scared. What have I done to my Angel of Music? _


End file.
